


full moon

by verity



Series: tween wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Friendship, Gen, Middle School, Werewolf 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the living room, playing what might be the last round of Donkey Kong in their lives, when Laura and her brother Derek come over. "Oh, your little <i>faces</i>," Laura says, peering over the back of your couch. "It's not going to be that bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andinocara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinocara/gifts).



> I TOTALLY LIED ABOUT NOT WRITING MORE, NO ONE IS SURPRISED.
> 
> (Apologies in advance for any typos, I'll do a second pass tonight.)

They're in the living room, playing what might be the last round of Donkey Kong in their lives, when Laura and her brother Derek come over. "Oh, your little _faces_ ," Laura says, peering over the back of your couch. "It's not going to be that bad."

"I read about it on the internet," Stiles says. He's not stupid: he knows that almost everything he found is made up, but it's hard to ignore the commonalities. Werewolves freak out on their first full moon, wake up naked in a field with fur in the teeth the next morning, and that's the _best_ case scenario. Stiles has a hard time believing that Scott could hurt anyone, that Scott _would_ , but the way Scott's eyes flashed before getting wet and wide when Stiles asked if he wanted to spend the night means Scott's been worrying about this too.

"Scott's control is _ridiculous_ ," Laura says. "You're his anchor. As long as you're around, he'll be fine."

"I'm a boat?" Scott says, pausing the game.

" _No_ ," Laura's brother says. He closes the front door behind him. "That's not what—"

Stiles recognizes him immediately when he turns away from the TV. It's the guy from the woods, the woods by the preserve, by where the Hale house used to—oh. "It's _you_ ," Stiles says. "Did you bite Scott?"

"No, neither of us bit Scott, what the—" Laura narrows her eyes at Derek. "Have you been following them?"

"They were on our land," Derek says.

Laura goes pale, like that's an answer. Maybe it is. Stiles has already figured out that werewolves don't like trespassing from the way Scott got all weird about Laura at first, ran around the living room sniffing things and rolling around on the couch before he stopped mid-flail and said, "Stiles, why do I want to rub myself on everything?"

"You're like a cat?" Stiles guessed. "But you don't pee on things."

"Not here," Scott said solemnly. His cheeks flushed and got bushy for a moment.

Now, Laura's staring at the TV like she doesn't know where else to look. She won't tell them who bit Scott, even though Stiles has asked a bunch of times, spent one night following her around the house chanting, "Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura—" until she threatened to tell his dad about how he's been letting Scott copy his social studies homework because it always takes Scott too long to finish at night.

Derek's still lurking by the door. He hasn't hung his jacket up on any of the hooks. "Someone has to keep an eye out," Derek says. "Scott would never have been bitten, if you actually—"

"It's getting dark." Laura hoists her backpack higher on her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later."

—

They set up camp in Stiles's room, sleeping bags rolled out on the floor. "It'll help Scott to be in here," Laura says. "It smells like you."

"It smells like dirty socks." Derek scrunches up his nose. He sits in the farthest corner from the door, in the gap between Stiles's desk and the wall.

"It does," Scott whispers into Stiles's ear.

Outside, the streetlight turns on; it's getting darker. Laura didn't turn the lights on in Stiles's room, so the only is the bright, florescent glare from outside, shining in Stiles's eyes. He ducks his head and stretches out his hand toward Scott. Scott takes it, twining his fingers with Stiles's. It makes Stiles feel like a baby, to be so scared, after—everything. He takes a deep breath.

(He'd rather die like this, in his room, get it over fast. He decided that a while ago.)

"It's going to be okay," Laura says, scooting closer. "I promise, Stiles, Scott. Derek and I have been through a whole lifetime of full moons, and we're okay, see? It's okay if you're with family. We're all going to anchor each other."

Scott's grip on Stiles's hand gets tighter. "Stiles isn't a wolf. He could get hurt."

Laura shakes her head, moving in and out of the light. "Stiles is your family. You're not going to hurt him."

"Yeah," Stiles says, squeezing back. "Laura's right. We're brothers now."

Over in the corner, Derek huffs. He's hunched over, knees bent, arms folded, head resting on top of them. Stiles can't see his face. "Does it hurt?" Scott says, glancing at Derek.

"No, baby," Laura says. She looks sad. "It's not supposed to hurt."

—

It doesn't take long before the werewolves start to change, faces getting hairy and ridged, fingernails sharpening into talons. Scott doesn't let go of Stiles's hand, although he loosens his grip a little. "I'm not going to turn into a real wolf, am I?" he asks for about the fortieth time.

"Nope," Stiles says, not waiting for Laura. "You're a boat."

"I'm a boat," Scott says, gold eyes bright. He takes a deep breath. "I'm a boat!"

"You're not a boat," Derek grumbles in the corner, almost too softly for Stiles to catch.

"Scott can be a boat if he wants to," Laura says, lisping a little through her elongated teeth.

The streetlight isn't the moon, but it's easy to pretend. Stiles wonders what it would be like, being outside instead of cramped up in here, with room for the werewolves to stretch their legs. Scott can run really fast now, although he falls over a lot. His coordination still hasn't caught up with his latest growth sport. No one at school has noticed; they always get picked last for team sports in P.E.

Stiles wouldn't be able to keep up with Scott if they were running. Probably it's good that they're saving that for later. Right now, they need Werewolf 101.

—

No one gets much sleep, but it's not a school night. Laura beats them all at Parcheesi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
